<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Las Fechas No Importan by Meyamoadriytu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856539">Las Fechas No Importan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyamoadriytu/pseuds/Meyamoadriytu'>Meyamoadriytu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Internet Personalities, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Wigetta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Wigetta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyamoadriytu/pseuds/Meyamoadriytu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faltan días para Navidad y no lo podrán pasar juntos ¿Alguno hará algo para cambiar esto?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guillermo Díaz/Samuel de Luque, Willyrex/Vegetta777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Las Fechas No Importan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Como siempre, no controlo las vidas y acciones de Samuel o de Willy, esto es escrito por pura diversión y porque cuando escribí esto, estaba bien pinche segura que eran pareja.</p>
<p>Esta historia la he publicado tanto en Wattpad como en Tumblr hace muchos muchos años. Ahora estoy en un proceso de eliminar mis historias de Wattpad y ff.net y subirlas acá.</p>
<p>Con eso dicho, espero que les guste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A unas tres semanas de Navidad, las calles por Los Ángeles eran imposibles. Familias enteras, grupos de amigos o personas solitarias, todos desesperados por conseguir regalos o los adornos necesarios para sus casas. Me relajaba pensar que yo no debía pasar por eso, después de todo no estaré acá por las fiestas. Fue muy difícil decidir pasar estas fechas con mi familia, pero hace tanto tiempo que no los veo y los extraño; y se que ellos también me extrañan. Sonrió al pensar que en pocos días los volveré a ver. Aunque no todo es perfecto, porque estar con ellos significa no estar con él. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willy no puso tantas quejas con la decisión que había tomado. Se que no le gusto en un primer momento. Celebrar nuestra primera Navidad como pareja, separados por nuestras familias no es la mejor manera de hacerlo. Pero él sabe que yo necesito esto, tengo que ver a mi familia, saber que todo está bien y que todos son felices. Y cuando lo vea podré regresar a Los Ángeles con las fuerzas renovadas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sin darme cuenta, terminó de hacer las compras para la semana. Revisó dos veces por si me olvide las frutas favoritas de Willy y cuando estoy pasando los víveres por la cinta, decido agarrar sus chucherías favoritas. Para que después no diga que le trato mal. Terminó de pagar y le doy las gracias a la cajera, no se si me entendió, pero la intención estaba ahí. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como no son tantas bolsas prefiero caminar hasta la casa. Veo todas las casas y las tiendas decoradas por la ocasión, no me asombraba, falta tan poco para Navidad que es normal que todos estén con la famosa “Fiebre navideña”.  Pero algo que si me sorprendió, fue ver varias parejas agarradas de la mano, paseando o admirando las decoraciones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sin quererlo, comencé a pensar en mi relación con Willy. No éramos una pareja normal, no por el hecho de ser dos hombres, sino porque gracias a nuestros trabajos era preferible mantener nuestra relación en secreto. Las veces que he podido caminar con él agarrados de la mano son escasas. A veces no puedo decir cosas románticas o tengo que tragarme mis celos para que nadie sospeche. Pero todo eso no importa al ver como siempre, de alguna manera, él logra conectar su mirada con la mía. Al ver esa sonrisa; y saber que es para mí, todo lo complicado se olvida. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El tiempo pasa más rápido cuando pienso en él. Sin notarlo ya estoy insertando las llaves en la cerradura, con el único pensamiento de abrir la puerta y abrazar a Willy. Pero cuando logré abrir la puerta, no pude hacer más que quedarme quieto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>En medio de la sala había un árbol, pero no de cualquier tipo. Era un árbol de navidad mediano, completamente decorado con bolas moradas y verdes, con las clásicas luces azules, las cuales aparentan parpadear al compás de un villancico. Pero no solo eso, debajo de nuestro televisor, que solo se uso contadas veces, habían  dos botitas con nuestros nombres, esperadas a ser llenadas con caramelos o con algún regalo. Me acerco, dejando olvidadas las bolsas, solo quiero apreciarlo todo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-¿Te gusta? -Escucho que preguntan a mis espaldas. No necesito voltearme para saber quien es, pero igual lo hago porque no puedo creer que él haya hecho todo esto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No pensé que pudiera estar más asombrado, pero verlo ahí, arreglado y con nuestra mesa preparada para una cena romántica, con algunas velas pero sin olvidarse del toque navideño, hace que algo en mi corazón se mueva. En ese momento me doy cuenta que puedo oler algo que sale de la cocina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-¿Haz cocinado?- Pregunto, no me lo imagino preparando una cena romántica y menos una cena navideña. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¡Claro que no! Terminarías intoxicado o algo peor-Sonrió al escuchar decir eso- Llame a una de esas empresas que te traen una cena, yo solo he arreglado todo- Termina de explicar, con la mirada agachada y con las mejillas sonrojadas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-¿Pero...por qué?- Le sigo insistiendo -La sala, el árbol, la cena…¿Por qué?-. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-No pasaremos Navidad ni Año Nuevo juntos- Veo como se va sonrojando mientras habla- y aunque acepte tu decisión, no quiero que te vayas sin que tengamos algunos recuerdos juntos en esta época- Su voz se iba haciendo más y más débil- Así que decidí hacer todo esto, como una Pre-Navidad, para poder celebrarlo juntos-.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No se en que momento dejo de hablar, yo solo se que fui a abrazarlo en algún punto de su explicación. Estaba feliz, Willy hizo todo esto para poder sentir que vamos a pasar estas fechas juntos. Cuando el deja de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro no espero un momento más y lo comienzo a besar. Sus labios son adictivos y se acomodan a la perfección con los míos. En algún punto nos dejamos de besar y solo nos quedamos mirando; y es cuando me sonríe que lo comprendo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No importa si no estamos juntos en Navidad, en <em>Halloween</em>, Pascua, Año Nuevo o en cualquier otra fecha festiva. Lo único que importa es saber que él está conmigo, saber que en algún momento, nos volveremos a encontrar y él me regalara una de sus sonrisas o un beso que me dejará deseando más. Las fechas no importan, solo importan los momentos que tengo con él. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nos separamos lo suficiente para caminar hasta la mesa, después de todo, la Pre-Navidad nos está esperando.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este es mi granito de arena para hacer los fandoms en español de ao3 más grandes y notorios.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>